Safety advances in the development of explosive materials have led to the widespread use of Insensitive Munitions (IM). The bulk of IM research efforts have concentrated on developing main charge materials that meet specific United States Department of Defense (DOD) and NATO requirements for threats by shape charge jet, fragment and bullet impact, slow and fast cookoff and sympathetic detonation. Relatively less attention has been given to initiation and booster systems. While the use of an IM main charge significantly reduces the probability of unintended initiation, there is a still a need in the art to improve the safety and insensitivity of the initiation and booster systems, particularly those used in initiating large failure diameter main charge systems.